Saving Kisses
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: This is a short series of oneshots about the pairing of Bran Stark and Meera Reed. All Bran can think about is Meera. He believes if he saves her life she will reward him. Fluff. Some minor offensive language in a later chapter.
1. Betrothed!

** I am not very good at writing fanfiction based in the middle ages, but I really like Bran. This is a series of one shots of Bran and Meera. Thank you for reading. This all comes from "A Clash of Kings" because that is as far as I have read so far. My library doesn't have "A Storm of Swords" so it will be a while before I get that one.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own "A Song of Ice and Fire" all characters and their stories are copyrighted to their author George R. R. Martin. No disrespect was meant here. This is purely fan made. **

**Saving Kisses!**

**One: Betrothed!**

Meera Reed. Even her name was pretty. Bran watched her from his window as she played games with the Walders, Rickon, and Beth Cassel. He wanted to be down there with them—with her. He wondered if he would be betrothed to her if his father were alive. No, it would be Robb; he was her age and the heir of Winterfell, now King in the North.

Bran frowned. He had to push the idea from his mind. He would not be able to marry. He was broken. Without the use of his legs he would make a poor husband. The thought hurt more than the fall from the tower.

"She is a pretty girl," Maester Luwin said.

Bran blushed. He had been distracted and never saw Maester Luwin enter.

"I was keeping an eye on them because that is my duty as a prince to watch out for my people," said Bran.

He knew Maester Luwin saw through his lie, though neither of them acknowledged it.

"Yes, my prince, it is," Maester Luwin told Bran.

He had come to tend to Bran since Hodor was cleaning the stables. Bran stared out the window while Maester Luwin chose clothes for him. He watched Meera twirl a strand of her long hair around her finger.

"Would I be able to marry?" Bran asked as Maester Luwin dressed him in a white satin tunic, grey breeches, and a leather jerkin with the dire wolf of Stark on the breast.

Bran had been taught how babes were made, and he knew that he would never be able to father sons, but what he never understood was why that stopped him from marrying. Did anyone marry for love rather than duty?

"You are a prince, Bran; you can do as you please."

Bran knew that was a lie. It would please him to walk again, and that was never going to happen. Bran thought of Meera. Could she love a cripple?

"Is something else troubling you, Bran?" Maester Luwin asked when Bran had quieted.

"Is Meera betrothed to anyone?" Bran asked.

Maester Luwin smiled. He moved to the window to sit beside Bran. His heavy chain clinked as he walked.

"No, Bran, is she not."

"She's a woman grown now. Whose duty is it to arrange a marriage for her?" Bran asked.

"Usually her father, the Lord of the castle, or the king," Maester Luwin said.

"Her father is not here, and neither is Robb. I am Lord of Winterfell now, it's my duty then," Bran said.

"Yes, Bran, that is your duty. Would you like me to get a parchment and make the arrangements? Theon Greyjoy would be a good match for Meera," Maester Luwin said.

"No need to make arrangements. Meera will not be marrying Theon Greyjoy. She will not be marrying anyone," Bran said, staring at her from his window. Her hair blowing in the wind reminded him of Arya. He smiled.

_If I can't have her no one can, _Bran thought.

"Very well, Bran, may I get anything else for you?" asked Maester Luwin.

Bran had not heard him. He smiled, for a moment, for Bran's innocence. The smile vanished quickly for Bran's fate. He will never walk again, and he will never be able to father sons. Maester Luwin left Bran to his dreams.


	2. Wolf's Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own "A Song of Ice and Fire" all characters, plots, and settings belong to George R. R. Martin. **

**Two: Wolf's Girl**

Bran had known Theon Greyjoy his whole life. He had grown up with him always around. He considered Theon somewhat of another brother to him. That was why it was confusing. How could he betray them? Did he hate them the whole time? Bran wanted to ask.

He wondered if Robb knew of Theon's betrayal. He must not, if he had known he would have been furious and requested Theon's head on a pike. He would more than likely cut off his head himself as their father would have.

Yet, Bran still found it hard to believe that the betrayal happened. Theon had saved him from the wildlings and the deserters of the Night's Watch. Had he done it so Robb would pat his head?

Bran wanted to hate Theon. How could he feel hate toward someone who had been a brother to him his whole life? Theon promised not to hurt Bran or Rickon, which made hating him even harder.

It was not until they had feasted with the Ironborn did Bran truly feel hated of Theon Greyjoy. Theon had all the women in Winterfell, highborn or lowborn, line up in front of him while he touched or groped each in turn.

Bran watched Greyjoy fondle Meera's chest. Anger boiled up inside him. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless.

"A bit too young for my taste, but I think I'll fuck you anyway," said Theon, slapping Meera on the back of her thighs.

"No, she's mine!" Bran shouted.

The north men, women, children, and the Ironborn all gaped at him before laughter erupted in the great hall. Bran blushed.

Theon laughed. He ruffled Bran's hair in an elder brotherly way that only fueled Bran's hatred.

"You want to fuck her, Bran? Don't worry, you'll get a turn," Theon said smiling.

Bran hated that smile. Jon was right Greyjoy was an ass. Theon slid his hand into the top of Meera's tunic to fondle her breasts. Bran wanted to run him through with a knife.

No one saw the direwolf before it jumped out at Theon and snapped at his throat. Meera was able to get away. She leaned against the wall behind Bran.

"Call off your beast," Theon begged.

"You will never touch Meera again or I will let Summer have you," Bran told Theon.

"I yield," Theon said.

"Summer, to me," Bran said.

The gray dire wolf showed his teeth to Greyjoy, growled and took his place at Bran's side. Bran stroked his thick fur. Summer licked Bran's hand.

"I will wear that beast as a coat if it attacks me again," said Theon.

_Not if he kills you first, _Bran thought. Hodor carried Bran back to his bedchamber. Meera followed close, and Summer padded along beside them. Hodor put Bran on his bed. He searched a trunk for Bran's bed clothes. Meera sat down on the edge of Bran's bed.

"Hodor," said Hodor.

"Thank you, Bran," Meera said.

She put her lips against Bran's cheek. He turned a red darker than his mother's hair and was thankful it was too dark in the room for Meera to notice.

"Summer will escort you to your bedchamber," Bran said.

He wanted her to be safe. There was no one he trusted more than Summer now that Rodrik Cassel was away. Meera patted Summer and they left together. Hodor dressed Bran for bed.

"I think I could love her, Hodor," said Bran, touching the cheek she kissed.

"_Hodor_," said Hodor.

Bran closed his eyes. It was no wolf dream he had. It was a dream of a future where he could walk and Meera was his wife with his son in her arms.

_**Thank you for reading. Please review. **_


	3. Little Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own "A Song of Ice and Fire" all stories, characters, and plots hereby referenced are owned by George R. R. Martin. Thank you. **

**Three: Little Lord**

"Osha, do you believe in love?" Bran asked the wildling woman.

She was carrying him to the godswood to pray. Hodor was away, and Bran was tired of being in his bedchamber. The godswood was the only place Theon Greyjoy allowed Bran and Rickon to go freely. Osha sat Bran on the edge of a stream in front of a weirwood.

"I believe in many things, little lord," Osha said.

"Do you believe it's possible to love someone who is broken?" Bran asked.

He thought inexplicably of Meera—the way her long hair curled around her cheeks, the soft green color of her eyes. Ever since Meera and her brother, Jojen, had come to Winterfell Bran had not been able to get her off his mind.

"Are you in love, little lord?" Osha asked.

Bran blushed. He could tell her about Meera. If his brother Robb were around he would tell him. Robb would listen, but would he understand? Still, they were alone, and there was no one else.

"Do you think if I were a man grown and not a cripple I could be a good match for Meera?" Bran asked. Osha laughed at him. _I didn't think so either,_ Bran thought. He wished his brothers were around to talk to.

Robb had been popular with the girls in Winterfell, even girls older than he was. If he had been there, Robb would most likely be Meera's choice as well. Bran frowned.

"Are you talking about me, Bran?" Meera asked.

He had been talking and never heard Meera or his direwolf Summer walk up behind them. Bran stroked Summer's head and scratched his ears. Meera sat down between Bran and Osha. She skipped a rock across the water, when she grabbed for another her hand touched Bran's. He turned pink and pulled his hand away.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Greyjoy won't leave me alone," Meera said. She leaned against Bran. He liked the clean smell of her. She wore scented oils that smelled like a flower that did not grow in Winterfell.

"I could ask Osha to stay with you a couple of nights," Bran said.

"Could I sleep in your bedchamber with you?" Meera asked.

Bran turned scarlet. Meera wanted to share his bed. He was too young to do anything that would disgrace her good name or her honor, but the right thing to do would have been to say no. He wanted her safe. There was no safer place than at his side.

"Yes," Bran said, his throat was dry as if he swallowed hot soup and it burned all the way down. Osha laughed. Bran shook his head at her.

"You are kind, my lord, I will tell Jojen," Meera said right before she kissed Bran on the cheek. She ran off to find Jojen. Summer laid his head down on Bran's hand and stared up at him.

"Our little lord is in love, wolf," Osha told Summer.

Bran was smiling. Meera had kissed him again. It was twice he saved her, and twice she kissed his cheek. _Perhaps a third time might get me a kiss on the lips, _Bran thought turning as red as an apple.


	4. Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own "A Song of Ice and Fire". I just enjoy the books and the show. **

**Four: Kisses**

Meera was not safe without Bran. He knew that. Every town they visited someone had tried to bed her. Bran had grown ill of it. He set his direwolf on a man in an establishment while they were getting supper. The man lost a hand.

Another time, he hit a boy around Meera's age with a rock for looking at her. Jojen stopped him. He claimed Bran was drawing too much attention. Bran wanted to protect Meera. He told Maester Luwin he would not let Meera wed any man, he meant it.

Each time Bran saved Meera she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. It drove Bran to want to rescue her more. He thought throwing rocks at the boy who was a little "too friendly" would earn him another kiss. He was mistaken. It earned him a scolding.

Meera thought the boy handsome and had wanted to talk with him. _He wasn't that comely, _Bran thought. A lowborn criminal with a thirst for highborn girls bound for the Wall had followed them. He kidnapped Meera during the night.

She fought him off to escape and returned to back to Bran. Bran did not like to hurt people, but Meera was his to protect. He turned Summer loose to hunt. Summer returned with blood on his muzzle and the man's hand. Meera was appalled that Summer killed the man, but happy she had Bran to protect her.

"Thank you, my lord," Meer said; she kissed Bran on right on his mouth. It was quick then it was over.

Meera went to bathe. Bran lay on his back smiling. If he could run he would run and jump and scream with joy. It was the kiss he had been waiting for. Bran touched his lips and smiled a secret smile for Meera.

"Hodor?" said Hodor.

Bran, suddenly aware that Jojen could see him, turned bright red.

"Would be best if we kept this from Meera," said Bran in his lord voice.

"Yes, as it please, my lord," said Jojen.

"_Hodor_, _Hodor_, _Hodor_," sang Hodor.

_**I adore Bran. He is so young and innocent. I have no idea why I ship them. Well, for me it's more of a child's unrequited crush on an older girl, which I think is even cuter. But I will have to read the other books, this is just the impression I got. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Princes Need Kisses

**Five: Princes Need Kisses**

Meera Reed was sitting by the fire with her frog spear in her hand, the fire illuminating her face as she roasted the frog she caught. Bran could not take his eyes off her. _She's beautiful,_ Bran thought. They had been through so much together.

She left her home to swear fealty to the Starks of Winterfell. As Lord of Winterfell, it was Bran who received her words. Unbeknownst to her, she had received his heart. The young lord of Winterfell was now hundreds of miles from his home, with a giant simpleton, a pair of crannogmen and a direwolf.

They sat in the tower, watching the distant mounted figures, eating their supper and wondering where their journey will take them. Jojen told Bran they must go north to find the three-eyed raven. Bran never wanted to leave Winterfell.

At night, Bran blushed when the crannogmen girl rolled over and her body touched his. It sent something flowing through the half of his body he could feel. He could not help himself smelling her hair.

She smelled of winter, of travel, and sweat, but the smell was sweet to Bran's senses. Jojen stood watch, Hodor was asleep, and Summer was out hunting. Bran seized the opportunity to watch Meera sleep.

Once or twice the little Lord of Winterfell touched her cheek to remove an eye lash or to feel the softness of her skin. _She's not soft like Sansa, but she feels nice, _Bran thought. He looked for Jojen, who was paying attention to hm.

Bran quickly kissed the cheek of the sleeping girl. Blushing, he went in for another, and then a third. Returning the kisses she had once given him. Bran decided he liked kissing her.

The wolf pup saw no reason why he should not able to kiss her the rest of his life. After all, no one knows if they will be going home or not. He moved a strand of hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for, my prince?" Meera asks.

Bran blushed scarlet and busied himself with drawing circles in the dirt. Anything to avoid meeting her green eyes.

"You kissed me, my lady."

"Aye, but you are my prince. Princes need to be kissed."

"You are my lady and ladies need to be kissed."

"I am no lady."

"I am no prince."

They laughed. Bran noticed Meera eyeing him. He stared back. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Is that what you wanted, my prince?"

Bran was silent. That had been what he wanted, and it made him happier than he could describe, but it was not enough.

"No, my lady," said Bran.

"What do you ask for, my prince?"

"One on the other side," Bran said.

Meera Reed only smiled, and gave his other cheek a soft kiss. The crannogmen lay back down and rolled over. She was asleep almost immediately. Bran touched his cheeks. That's seven kisses the Greywater Watch girl has given him and he would most certainly need to return the favor.


	6. Flying

**Six: Flying**

Bran Stark just met the Three-Eyed Crow. It told him he would never walk again, but he would fly. Bran was sad. He wanted to walk again, to be able to run along side Meera Reed, and hold her hand, and dance with her.

She had her brother's head in her lap, stroking his hair. Bran wished it was him. His longing replaced the savage hunger in his stomach. He closed his eyes.

He imagined Meera's head in his lap, twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers. She would call him her prince and give him a kiss. He woukd call her his lady and kiss her the way Robb kissed girls in the godswood when he thought he was alone.

He had seen Robb kiss girls with his tongue on more than one occasion. Bran always thought it looked like he was trying to eat her face, until he learned about kissing and how babes are made.

The image in his mind faded. He slipped his skin into Summer's to see Meera washing herself. He tried not to look, _I am a wolf. _Water dripped between her tiny breasts. Bran returned to his own skin. Meera returned. She smiled at him, his face flushed.

"Is something on your mind, my prince?" The crannogman girl asked.

Blushing he replied, "I love you." He had been curious to know how she would respond to knowing he loved her.

"I love you too," she said, kissing Bran the way a mother kisses a son.

"No. I love you. If I were of an age with you, I would marry you."

Meera Reed only smiled. She patted the young lord on his head. _She sees me as a child. _Bran could not stand it, he took Meera's hand and kissed her the way a man should kiss the woman he loves.

And he was flying, just as the crow had said. He was soaring through the clouds with wind blowing his hair wihout a care in the world. He would soar forever if he could.

Bran opened his eyes. Meera was blushing, but never spoke. Bran could barely look at her. He wanted to fly again. She kiss her again, and flew above reach not looking back.

If they never made it home again, this was how he wanted to stay for the rest of his days.


End file.
